Heretofore it is common practice after the manual twisting and removal of the green growth at one end of a fresh pineapple of transversely cutting off the ends and thereafter with a sharp knife cutting longitudinally outer surface strips of the pineapple and thereafter transversely cutting the pineapple with its peeling removed into a series of transverse circular slices. It is common practice to thereafter one or two slices at a time, make a pair of spaced and right angular related cuts across the respective slices to sever and isolate the central core portion, and successively trimming the remaining portions of the slices into smaller pieces or for removing remaining skin portions of the pineapple.
More recently there has been used in markets a manual machine which axially grips the pineapple in an upright position and wherein a pair of opposed concentric sharpened cylindrical tubes are brought towards each other longitudinally removing the outer scale portions of the pineapple. Some of these machines may have a coring tool which simultaneously cuts out the core.
The disadvantage of the earlier manual cutting of a pineapple is the time consumption and the possibility of injury in the use of a sharp knife for this purpose, and the nonuniformity of the coring and peeling.
The disadvantage of the presently known peeling machine is that it removes too much of the outer scale of the pineapple leaving too little of the edible portion, and is difficult to accommodate pineapples of different diameter and is still time consuming.